Unhuman
by TheChickWhoHatesChic
Summary: A new student to Cross Academy, Zara Phinoex. Zara's been keeping up this cool appearance since she's a vampire, But what happens when Zero falls Madly in love with her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Zara's P.O.V_

The only memories from my past are my parents saying: "I love you Zara, so much." Then, lots of blood everywhere.

So I enrolled myself at Cross Academy. It was HUGE! Trust me on this. I saw two people guarding the front gates, both wearing sashes on their arms, a girl with long brunette hair, looking very fierce, the other being a handsome fellow with snow white hair and a serious expression plastered on his face, "How handsome..." I quietly muttered to myself whilst clinging my bag with two fingers behind my shoulders, "Oh, are you enrolling?" The girl asked, I gulped down hard, trying to put a cool expression onto my face, "Sure." I said swishing my hair back. The boy looked at me then swiftly looked back, as if to not let me notice. I hid my blushing face, "Oh. I'm Yuki, this is Zero." The girl smiled, "Hey." Zero said looking to the side very cool-like, I stared at him with a bored expression on my face, "Hello." I coughed. Yuki opened the gates, "Zero, keep watch of the gate. I'll guide the newbie into the office." Yuki winked, I gulped down hard as she walked in front of me, and I trotted along behind her. "And I'll order this, this and this!" I heard from a playful male voice. "We're here!" Yuki smiled, "Yuki?" The voice said happily. I gulped down hard; there are some weirdoes in this school. Yuki opened the door, "Father, there's a student wanting to join the academy." Yuki said giving him a crooked smile then trotting off. "Please, sit." He said seriously. I blinked in confusion then sat myself down. "Name, age and race." He sighed clicking his pen. "Race?" I asked confusingly, He then smiled sarcastically and spoke; "Oh, um... You know vampires! We wouldn't want them invading the school!" He laughed silently. I stood up, "I suppose I cannot transfer here. And Mr. Principal, I saw Yuki's fangs. You're a bad liar." I clenched my bag with the two fingers and walked to the door, "Wait!" He said, I turned, "Yes? Did the school reach, Liars Ville?" I sarcastically said, he clicked his fingers, signalling me to the chair; I plopped back down, "Sorry. Vampires _are_ accepted. We just don't want the humans finding out, my apologises." He sighed, "I'm Zara, currently seventeen years old and I'm a vampire." I spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Vampire, yeah?" He said, "Yes." I replied, He wrote my name down somewhere on a piece of paper, "Since you're a vampire, you'll be taking the night classes, with a special teacher provided." He said, "Sure, why not?" I sighed, "The night class Students are over there." He said pointing to a fence, "Alright then." I said hunching my bag over my shoulder.

I opened the fence then it shut straight after I had entered, I let out a big gulp. I had Goosebumps covering me, head to toe. I walked up to the door, I knocked really hard, "Coming~" A voice said, It was male for sure. "How do you fan-girls keep getting past the fence?" He sighed flipping his hair, "Actually Principal Cross sent me here. I'm joining the night classes." I corrected, He burst out laughing. "Yeah right!" He laughed, "Hanabusa, if Cross sent her, she's a vampire." A female voice echoed. He shivered, "Now she knows our secret, good going Ruka!" Hanabusa yelled at her. I showed him my fangs and violently pinned him to the floor, "How dare you insist that I am not one of the great, powerful vampires. If Principal Cross sent me here, I'm a vampire. You got that dimwit?" I hissed, Ruka ran over, by the time she was here I was off him. I dusted my hands coughing. He started chuckling, "Call me Aido." He sighed happily. I stared over at Aido, "Why not?" I smirked, "What's all this ruckus?" A voice said, I turned, there he was. Kaname Kuran.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Zero's P.O.V_

Yesterday I saw the prettiest girl, long slender black hair and dark eyes; she nearly made me swoon on the spot.

I walked into the night class dorm and plopped down on my bed, I heard Yuki giggling to Kaname, and I almost had a hissy fit and cried about my emotions. "Knockity, Knockity." It was Zara! "Hey" she smiled plopping down on my bed. "So..." She smiled awkwardly. "So..." I repeated, "How are you?" She smiled, "Good, I suppose." I sighed, I glanced over at her neck, "You're... not bitten?" He gulped, "Yeah, I was born a vampire." I sighed, my heart was racing and beating, my eyes flashing red I ran and pinned her to the wall. I heard her gulp. "Zero, get off me!" She ordered, I started rubbing my nose against her neck, she moaned, then pushed me off, again I pinned her. Licking her neck now. My fangs came out, she squirmed and struggled I sunk my teeth deep into her neck; she fell weak and dropped to the floor. She held her neck, blood dripping from my fangs and her neck, she turned pale, Yuki came running in, "Zero?" She gasped, she picked Zara up. "Don't! She's fine!" I said, "It's true." Zara coughed, Yuki put her down, "Your bat-shit crazy Zero, you know that?" Yuki said, storming off. I clenched her, "Sorry, I couldn't hold back." I said, she coughed into her hands, "Zero... Zero... It's fine." She weakly smiled. I gave her a crooked smile and helped her onto the bed. "Now, can you guide me into the bathroom?" She said, I nearly choked; I gulped, "Sure..." I held her under her arms and guided her into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and walked to the door, "W...Wait!" She hesitantly said, I turned, "Yeah?" I smiled, "..." She blushed, "I need you to help take my skirt, stockings and shirt off." She blushed; I gaped at her, not saying anything. I quickly shut my mouth, blushing. I nodded.

I removed her skirt, revealing polka dot underwear hidden under a pair of dark stockings, I gulped hard and pulled them down, she moved her arms up and I pulled off her shirt, revealing a matching bra. "I can take these off myself... Thanks Zero." She gushed. I gave her another crooked smile before leaving. I fell to the floor breathing heavily. I looked at the mark on my neck sighing. I gulped hard before walking to my room, face-planting to my pillow and fainting on the spot. I woke up to Zara waving a feather in front of my face, "Huh?" I said, the sun hurt my eyes. She pouted at me, "I tried to wake you up, but you're just too picky." She sighed, and then she pointed to a little gift-wrapped box, "For helping me." She gushed then sashayed out of the room, I tilted my head confusingly then I picked up the box, rattling it. It sounded like metal. I opened it and inside was a cross necklace. I stared at it, then remembering Zara has a thing for crossed jewellery. I got my gun out from under my pillow, I irritatedly stared at it. I then tossed it out the window, making glass shatter. I put the necklace on then slammed the pillow onto my face. _"I'm tired."_ I irritatedly thought to myself.


End file.
